Jacksepticeye
Seán William McLoughlin, born February 7, 1990, known on YouTube as Jacksepticeye or just as Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally vlogs. He previously resided in Ireland, and now currently resides in Brighton, England. He proclaims himself to be the "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 19 million subscribers, 9 billion+ views, and 3.7 thousand+ videos as of May 2018. Personal life''Five Night's at Freddy's McLoughlin was born on 7 February 1990, in Athlone, Ireland, in Co. Westmeath. His mother is Aideen McLoughlin (b. 1969) and is Roman Catholic. He is the youngest of five siblings, having two older sisters and two older brothers, one of whom is Malcolm, a writer. He was a former drummer of an indie heavy-metal band named Raised to the Ground. In the late 2000's, he graduated high school with a degree in Music Technology. In the early 2010's, McLoughlin dropped out of college after 2 years. However, after meeting a person on Interpals, he decided to study English. He finished up college around autumn 2014, the same year that his channel reached 1 million subscribers. He started dating Danish YouTuber Wiishu around early 2015 and she's currently living with him. The Jacksepticeye Foundation was established on January 30, 2017. Origin of the Name In Ireland, "Jack" is a common nickname for the name "Sean", and both his mother and friends called him this. His friends started calling him "Jacksepticeye" after a football accident where he got an eye laceration from a friend's glasses. According to him, the wound bled for quite some time and became infected after a few weeks, hence the name "Jacksepticeye". (Septic is a medical term referring to a systemic infection). Channel history Jack created his YouTube channel on February 24th 2007, although he didn't start making his own videos until November 2012, his very first upload being a Metal Gear Solid 4 impression on Solid Snake. According to Jack in a 2017 video, he explained he originally wanted the channel to be dedicated to impressions. Whilst playing Battlefield 3, Jack searched for tips online and came across LevelCapGaming. Jack was also a fanboy of Markiplier and PewDiePie, becoming part of his inspiration to start his own channel. After finding out that making your own content on YouTube was a "job", he did just that, despite being pressed for time to make videos since he was also studying for exams in college. From 2012 until 2014 Jack lived beside his parents in a cabin in the countryside, resulting in issues with his internet and computer affecting his uploads. Jack had to use a camera as his microphone and attempted to hide his Irish accent by pretending to be American for fear of being made of. In his May 2018 livestream, Jack revealed that he was on benefits at that time and lacked friendships. In 2014, he moved to an apartment in Athlone for better internet access. Mark noticed Jack by writing on Twitter that he had entertaining videos and Pewds gave him a shout out in a competition. He graduated from college in 2014 and earned a degree in hotel management. In 2016, Jack hired Robin as an editor. Jack mainly focuses on game plays on a variety of different games, from indie to horror to upcoming releases, and occasionally vlogs. He is known for his loud, bouncy but caring personality and constant positivity, but tones down to seriousness on some occasions when something needs to be talked about. He shows his appreciation for his fanbase multiple times, such as making a subscriber milestone video thanking them and more recently Septic Art, admiring fans creativity on their works. Video schedule Jack uploads two videos daily, at 17:00 and 20:00 (upload times differ depending on the viewer's time zones), but there have been some instances where his schedule has been interrupted: *For the first time in five years, between October 4 2017 until October 20 2017, there was no uploads due to Jack touring with the GameGrumps. *December 25th and 26th 2017 had no uploads because Jack wanted a break. *April 5th until April 11th 2018 there was no uploads due to Jack touring. *When Jack livestreams for charity, there are no videos during the allotted time since Jack streams from 4pm until 1-2 am. *Beginning May 23rd 2018, Jack planned to upload one video per day due to touring Canada and the West Coast of America. Opportunities As Jack got more well known for his videos, he earned various opportunities worldwide, such as attending Indy Pop Con in 2015, Insomnia 62 in Birmingham, UK in December 2015 and PAX East and PAX West every year in America. He dyed his hair green alongside Mark in September 2015 for charity. In March 2017, he co-hosted the D23 gaming event in California alongside YouTuber Strawburry17. Jack was a special guest and antagonist for Pewds' YouTube Red show ''Scare PewDiePie: Season 2, which was eventually cancelled due to Felix making offensive jokes. In late September 2017, Jack began his very first tour How Did We Get Here? and in October 2017, he toured Europe with the Game Grumps for Ready Player 3. He was interviewed on the Late Late Show in Ireland on February 23rd 2018 and met some fans there. Over the course of four charity streams so far in 2018, Jack and his fans have raised over $600,000 for charity. Quotes *"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome (back) to game name! " (current intro) *"Hello! All you beautiful people out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (old intro) *"Hey hey guys, what is going on? I am back for another game name." (first intro) *"Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) *"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) *"Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (in Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (in Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *"Calm your tits, character name!" (whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) *"GO BILLY, GO GO GO!!!" (when he does a level needing speed in Happy Wheels) *"It's too far!" (when he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink lightning in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO BITCHES!" (When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) *"LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done). *"Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision). *"When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels). *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids). *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount). *"Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips). *"FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game). *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game). *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve). *"FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something). *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic). *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game). *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!" (When he is excited about something). *"Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) *"Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls). *"Slinkey dink!" (When he does a Slinkey-like motion in any sort of game). *"GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level). *"STEEEEEEEEVE" (In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall). *"+1 BICEPS" (whenever strength is involved). *" 'TICKY BOMB! " (When he is playing GTA V and throws a Sticky Bomb). *"You SACK O' TITS!" (In Happy Wheels and Turbo Dismount whenever his character fails at something). *Jack also uses the word "Formidable" in normal vocabulary. *"BOOPER DOOPER!" (said at random, usually at the end of his videos). *"DON'T YOU DARE WINK AT ME!!" (Said when Evie winks at him). *"YOU DON"T NEED LEGS!" (When a Happy Wheels character loses their legs). *"YOU HAD ONE JOB!!" (When a character, particularly from Happy Wheels, fails at something). *"A-Shimmy Shammy Shimmy" (Normally in Super Mario Maker when climbing up a vine.) *"I'M TRIPPING BALLS!!" (When a weird effect happens on screen.) *"A-WHOOSHI WHOOSH" (Said randomly, sometimes at the end of a video.) *"OFF ROADING BITCHES!!" (Whenever he's in a vehicle and off the road.) *"GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA! GREATEST COUNTRY!" (Randomly while playing Papers, Please). *"DETAINED!" (Usually when Jack detained the citizens/foreigners in Papers, Please). *"HOLY CHRIST ON A BIKE!" (When something exciting or scary happens). *"Oh don't look at it! Ah, it's like a tyrannosaurus!" (When Jack saw Springtrap in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *"Oooh Oh no, she walked in front of me like a fuckin T-Rex!" (When Jack saw Ballora in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location). *"Glory Greatest!" (When Jack is playing a city/kingdom building game and referring to said city/kingdom). *"Heeey Reefies!" (Whenever he spots the alien creature Reefbacks in Subnautica). Trivia *Jack is currently the 34th most subscribed channel on YouTube as of April 2018. *He stated in his first Unravel video that he liked to climb trees as a child. *Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronian from the planet Bossatronia. (2014 Cringe as referred by Jack in his first January 1, 2018 upload.) *He does various series on games, with each episode of a particular series spaced out between two or four days from each other. There are some instances, however, where he will stop playing for a few months and return. *Some of the video games he plays are Shadow of the Colossus, Subnautica, and Happy Wheels. *One of the four non-video game series he does is Reading Your Comments, where he responds to people's comments on YouTube, Twitter, and Tumblr. *He calls himself and his fans bosses, but always refers to himself as the superior boss. *His favourite food is cookies and cake, as well as pizza. Despite this, he explained he gets headaches if he eats too much sugary foods. *As of 2016 his dad is 80 years old, as stated in the video "Would you rather #10". *In the video Jack did on FNAF World he stated that Withered Bonnie is his favorite animatronic from ''Five Nights at Freddy's''. *Jack can dodge really impressively, as seen in PewDiePie's video "PEWDIEPIE GETS PIED". *Jack's LEAST favorite game is Alien: Colonial Marines. *Jack used to have sleep paralysis frequently when he was young. *In Reading Your Comments #48, Jack revealed that his current intro was inspired by a Friends' episode. After watching Monica impersonating an Irishman and wearing a flat cap, he was inspired to do the same and has done so ever since. *In Reading Your Comments #95, Jack revealed that he's ticklish. *Jack's flat cap originally belonged to his mother, which he has worn himself from 2013 - early 2017. He did not wear it during Reading Comments and Vlogs. He has stopped wearing it since, favoring beanies or snapback caps instead. *Jack played the part of 'Shawn Flynn' in a recording on the third chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine. **He also voiced his own characters in the games PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist and Pinstripe. *Jack has stated that his three favourite games of all time are Shadow of the Colossus, BloodBorne and Dark Souls. *Jack has a phobia of heights. *Jack occasionally suffers from tinnitus, a ringing sound in the ears. He explained that he might have gotten it when he refused to wear ear protection when he played drums in his teens. *In 2016, Jack appeared in YouTube Rewind appearing to be playing part of a game. He did not appear in YouTube Rewind 2017, however; this was because he declined the offer to take part. *In a colour blind test video, Jack received the diagnosis that he has mild protan, a condition affecting the red-green parts of his eyesight. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:YouTubers